


A Fathers Joy

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: On the wedding day of their eldest daughter, Severus and Harry remember the past and how they got to this moment in time





	A Fathers Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff I thought of. Italics is flashback

Harry Potter Snape stood at the front of the alter, music starting made him turn around, he had the biggest smile on his face as he saw his twenty three year old daughter walking towards him, holding on to her father's arm. Severus actually walked his daughter Abigail down the ailse, a smile on his face that showed everyone there just how proud he was of his daughter, how much pride he took in walking his daughter towards her future husband.

Twenty three year old Abigail Potter Snape, her long dark hair flowing down her back, her bright green eyes alight with happiness walked towards her future husband, seeing her dad she gave him a beaming smile which he quickly returned.

Stopping at the front Severus looked at his daughter. "I love you my sweetness." he whispered.

"I love you too father." she smiled, allowing the kiss her father placed on her forehead before letting go.

Severus went and stood next to Harry and feeling Harry's hand in his he squeezed it tight and looking deep into the green eyes he lifted his hand to kiss the younger mans knuckles and seeing the smile, he remembered...

 

_Severus panicked when he didn't see Harry come up from the pond, taking off at a run Severus stripped off his outer robes and kicking off his boots he jumped in, missing the tall red head who had same idea and stopped and waited._

_Severus seeing Harry struggle with the horcrux around his neck he wrenched it free and grabbing the sword he swam upwards and nodded at Weasley who looked relieved and helped Harry out._

_Severus got out and chucked the Horcrux and sword at Ron. "That needs destroying, do it!"_

_Not needing to be told twice, Ron swung the sword above his head before bringing it down hard and breaking the locket, Severus leaning over Harry as smoke rose and screeches filled the air as another part of Voldemorts soul was destroyed._

_Harry's teeth chattering brought Severus' attention back to the younger man. "We need to get you warm, what possessed you to strip to next to nothing?"_

_Despite teeth chattering, Harry managed a smile. "Seeing your patronus I knew you was somewhere watching, had to give you a show didn't I."_

_Severus smirked. "I've missed you too Harry."_

_Harry looked into the dark pools that were Severus' eyes and lifting a shaky hand up, he threaded his fingers through the damp hair._

_Severus moved his head down and gave Harry a quick kiss that was returned by several kisses back from Harry._

_"I will..." Ron cleared his throat. "I'll go and get Hermione to start a fire to get Harry warm."_

_After a rush of kisses, Severus took Harry's hand in his and after pressing a gentle kiss on the knuckles he looked into the green eyes and was rewarded with a smile._

* * *

 

Harry watched as the veil was lifted and he saw his daughters beaming smile before kissing her now husband. "Married!" he whispered.

Severus winked at his daughter who turned and gave him a smile before looking at his husband. "That she is. One down, four to go."

Harry laughed before watching his daughter and her new husband walk back down the aisle, his and Severus' other three daughters following in bridesmaid dresses, their youngest, a son only seven years old walked over to them both instead of following his sisters.

Severus crouched down. "Is there a reason you came to us instead of following your sisters Tobias?"

"You said no tie once Abi married." Tobias moaned as he pulled at said tie.

"Just a few pictures looking handsome and you can take off the tie." Harry said, laughing when his son mumbled before hurrying along after his sisters.

Severus stood up and took Harry into his arms. "Only son we have and he is a miniature version of you." he said as he placed a kiss on Harry's head.

Harry with his arms around Severus and his head on the older mans chest he looked across and saw Ron standing there with a grin on his face and a thumbs up.

_Harry knew Severus was behind him before he felt the strong arms wrap around him. "Gorgeous night isn't it." he whispered as he looked up at the starry sky._

_"That it is. Harry what are you doing out here, you still need to be in bed keeping warm."_

_"I have had you all night keeping me warm Severus and I have been through worse while searching for these horcrux's, besides Ron and Hermione need time alone, Ron needs to try and get back in Hermione's good books for just upping and leaving us like he did."_

_"War is hard Harry, harder on others, wearing that horcrux around your neck I am surprised you all lasted as long as you did without snapping." Severus answered as he rested his chin on top of Harry's head and looked up at the starry sky. "I have been here a full night and day, I need to go before sun up Harry, I can't risk any longer."_

_Harry turned in Severus' arms, his arms going around the waist and rested his head against the older mans chest. "I know, I just miss you and worry for you."_

_"And I you Harry."_

_Without moving his head, Harry looked across and saw Ron walk out of the tent and grin as he gave thumbs up._

* * *

 

Abigail lifted her dress a little and crouched down, placing her arm around her little brothers shoulder, kissing his cheek with a smile on her face, Tobias showing just half a smile at the camera.

Once Abigail walked away Tobias started to pull at his tie but was stopped by his other three sisters seventeen year old Eileen and fourteen year old twins Lily and Amelia. Eileen stood at the back, Lily and Amelia in front of her side by side, each of them with a hand on Tobias' shoulder.　

Harry and Severus stood and watched as their children had photos taken, Harry couldn't help but laugh a little at how uncomfortable his son looked in between pictures being taken.

Tobias had several more pictures taken with his parents and his sisters and one with everyone and once he was told that was it, his tie was off before Harry had finished his sentence.

"Last few now, if we can just get one of the beautiful bride and her proud parents." The photographer called out.

Harry and Severus stood waiting for their daughter to join them and Harry looked at all the guests, his eyes landing on Ron and Hermione who came walking out of the church, looking happy, both holding hands.

 

_Harry dropped to his knees, tired, hurting, hungry, and at last, relief. It was over, he stared at Voldemorts dead body, finally, it was over, no more running, no more fighting, no more fearing for lives. It was over, he could now live his life with Severus... Severus!_

_Harry took off at a run, asking people he passed if they had seen Severus, being told he was in thr great hall getting treated. He sped up in his running and running into the great hall he stopped when he saw Poppy trying to clean the wound on his head as Severus kept batting the womans hand away. As he ran towards the older man he heard Severus._

_"It's a cut woman! Go and treat someone else with a more serious injury!"_

_"Severus!" Harry cried._

_Severus stood up just in time to catch Harry who jumped on him, he let out an omph as he stumbled back a little as he got the full force of Harry, the younger man wrapping his legs around him. "I am guessing you are happy to see me alive." he chuckled._

_"That's an understatement Severus, I am just glad I didn't lose you." Harry sighed, burying his head in the Slytherins neck._

_"And I you Harry, I have a lot to live for now."_

_Harry pulled his head back and smiled before kissing Severus hard. Pulling back, he let his legs fall and placed his feet on the floor and looked around in time to see Hermione and Ron walk into the great hall, looking worn but happy, smiles on their faces, holding hands._

* * *

 

 

Severus Snape sat down and watched as Abigail danced with her husband, the smile on her face never wavering as she was dancing in her husband's arms. He looked across the room and saw Eileen talking to a boy, he narrowed his eyes as he remembered the boys name, a seventh year Ravenclaw, he knew he was a good potions student, he would have to check his other classes and how his behaviour has been since starting Hogwarts.

　

Harry walked over and sat down, kissing Severus on the cheek as the music stopped and Abigail made her way over and stopped in front of them both. "Father, are you ready for our father daughter dance?"

　

Severus stood up. "Ready? I have been waiting for this since before you were born."

　

Severus slowly walked onto the dance floor with his daughter and taking her into his arms he slowly started to dance.

　

"Have you really been ready for this moment since before I was born?"

  
"Oh yes."

　

Abigail laughed, "thank you for today father, this really has been the happiest day of my life."

　

"No need to thank me for today. I have my own selfish reasons."

 

_Harry looked up when the room of requirement doors opened and Severus stumbled in. "Severus!" he said and rushed over as the older man collapsed against the wall. "What happened?"_

_Severus let Harry help him over to a chair where the younger man knelt in front of him. "He knows Harry, knows I am a spy. I only just managed to escape with the emergency portkey I keep on me but they all know now, they will be wanting to kill me more than you. I don't think I will see tomorrow Harry."_

_"No you will. You have to Severus." Harry breathed as he took the Slytherin's hands in his. You fight for yourself, you fight for me, you fight for us and most of all, you fight for her." he whispered as he placed their joined hands on his stomach._

_Severus looked down in awe._

_"Yes Severus. The night you saved me from the pond. I just know it is a girl. You fight for her, fight and live to watch her grow, fight and live to teach her all you know, you fight and live to walk her down the aisle, you fight and live to have the father daughter dance. You fight to live through this and I promise you will have all of that, all of that and more._

　

Abigail looked closely at her father. "You do?"

　

"Yes. I was promised it after all." he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
